


The two most Beautiful Flowers

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Once upon a time, they doubted they could ever love each other. For what? Beauty? Crest? But that, it was before...Compilation of Dorovain's loving moments.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The two most Beautiful Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is all dedicated to my friend Phen that I love so much!!!!  
> I always piss her off with my OTP so it was time to give her a bit of her OTP!!!!

Sylvain was trying to arrange his hair, checking if his face was shaved enough, if his clothes were perfect. He hated that bow on his throat, giving him the feeling he couldn’t breathe… but when he tried to undo it, Dimitri took his hand.

“You’re perfect, Sylvain.”

“You think?”

“Yes.”

“Then, why am I so stressed?”

“Because you will get married and you’re in love?” Dimitri said.

“Uh… Yeah, probably.” Sylvain crashed on the chair. “What if I shouldn’t do that?” he whispered.

“You’re in love, right?” Dimitri asked.

“Of course, I am.”

“Then, go… You shouldn’t waste any time with doubts…”

“Easy to say,” Sylvain replied. “It’s… It’s me. I can’t do right things. I will more likely screw this up.”

“You won’t. I believe in you, Sylvain.”

“Thank you…”

“Come on,” Dimitri gently invited, pressing his hand on his shoulder.

Sylvain allowed himself a few more minutes to gather his courage then he got up and walked outside the room with Dimitri by his side. He passed his hand in his hair one last time and smiled when he saw Felix. He walked toward him and held out his arms. Felix groaned but let him hug him.

“Thank you for coming. I couldn’t get married without you.”

“This is ridiculous…” Felix mumbled. “Anyway…” He looked away. “Do you feel ready?”

“Yeah. Do you have the rings?”

Felix nodded. “I know how important it was for you, I wouldn’t give up on you…”

“Thank you, Fe’.”

Sylvain tightened his arms around him.

**Knock knock knock.**

“Come in!” a joyful voice said.

Ingrid pushed open the door of the room and was blown away when she saw Dorothea with the most elegant haircut she had never seen. It must have taken her hours! And Ingrid who barely held in place when they were doing this hairdressing to her… But the dress… The dress made the bride look like a fairy, an angel… with that cleavage, this mix of transparent and opaque, the leg appearing thanks to a slice on the side and jewelries everywhere.

“I’m sad Sylvain proposed to you, I’m about to propose to you too, seeing you as beautiful!”

“Oh, my Ingrid! It’s still time to elope!” Dorothea replied, with a sparkle in her eyes.

“You really think you’re ready?” the Knight asked, walking toward her to take her hand.

But instead, Dorothea held out her arms to embrace her.

“I know it might be hard, with him but we will make this wedding work and… I’d rather be with him than anyone else. He is the only man I could accept the proposal,” she smiled. “Being with him… He is the only man who can truly understand me and see me. And I’m the only woman who can truly understand him and see him.”

“Eh! Sylvain is my best friend since I’m a child! Are you saying I’m not really a woman?!” Ingrid pouted.

Dorothea smiled and pressed a finger on her nose.

“Can you do me the pleasure to accompany me to the altar?” she asked.

“If you want to, I will do it. Anything for you!”

Ingrid smiled and held out her arm to Dorothea.

Together, they came outside the room and walked to the main part of the Church. As Dorothea approached, someone dashed to the Organ and started to play the music. A little girl took a basket and started to throw flowers. Dorothea could only smile to her, having the habit to see her at the orphanage very often. That was why she invited her here and gave her a role that important.

At the altar, Sylvain turned toward her and smiled.

Dorothea smiled to him too. If it was her, she would have run to him. But she also liked to show that attitude, giving the feeling she wasn’t that excited to get married to him while, yes, she really wanted to jump at his neck and hear him say ‘I do’. If there was one man she wanted to hear those words from, it was him.

She needed him, he needed her.

They understood each other, they had the same doubts.

At least, they knew it wasn’t just for a Crest matter, they knew it wasn’t just a beauty matter. Even thought she would gladly pride herself with the fact they would always be the prettiest couple ever!

Ingrid and her approached the altar, and Sylvain held out his hand to her. She took it but turned toward Ingrid to kiss her cheeks, thanking her. Sylvain gently tugged on Dorothea’s hand to make her come at the right place. They smiled to each other as the bishop started to talk.

“I forgot to tell you something,” Dorothea said, stepping toward Sylvain to whisper at his ear.

“What, my rose?” he asked at her ear in return.

“If I ever get pregnant, I’ll castrate your Lance of Ruin, Sylvain José Gautier.”

The man had a hiccup and then took her in his arms at the general surprise. So strongly, he could almost have broken her but she just giggled and caressed his hair tenderly.

The bishop stopped talking, blinking.

“Go on,” Sylvain and Dorothea said at the same time.

Sylvain pressed their forehead together.

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

She cupped his cheek, her red nailed fingers gently caressing it.

“Are you sure of yourself?” she gently asked. “You still have five minutes to run away.”

“I am…,” Sylvain whispered. “But I am not sure you should do that. What if I make you suffer? What if I’m not the right man for you?”

“You’re the only man I want,” she replied. “You’re the only man I can trust… I know you’re a wreck and you can lay on me. If you promise me to be happy by my side.”

Sylvain looked at her, making sure no one could see the tears in his eyes. Not even her. Now, he regretted to have asked her in wedding so recklessly because he was only afraid to drag her in his misery. And yet, she had said to him the sweetest words anyone could tell him. No children. No Crest Babies.

It was what he wanted the most… His father would be disgusted but who cared. He was already disgusted when that bandit girl, a deep wound in her chest, arrived, three years earlier with an eleven years old girl who refused to talk to anyone, pretending that teenager was Miklan’s daughter. While Lucas thought the bandit just wanted money, Sylvain immediately adopted the girl. To this day, the only condition Dorothea had to accept if she wanted to marry him was accepting that girl. But as long as he had enough place in his heart for two, she was fully in!

“Sylvain…” she whispered.

“I will be happy by your side. You are the only woman who can make me happy…”

She smiled and rolled her arms around his shoulders to kiss him. He kissed her back and the bishop stopped talking once again.

“Do you want the rings now?” Felix asked.

“Yes!” they both opined together.

Felix handed them the tiny box and Sylvain grabbed it, taking care not to touch his skin. He gave his to Dorothea, letting the box fall.

“Uh… Sylvain José Gautier, do you want to take Dorothea Arnault for wife until…”

“Yes, I do,” he cut short, delicately passing the ring at Dorothea’s finger.

He kissed her hand, smiling to her.

“Dorothea Arnault, do you want to take Sylvain Jo…”

“Yes, I do,” she said, offering to the ring its last home.

She hoped so.

They kissed and the bishop cleared his throat.

“You can keep kissing the bride…”

Cheers and applause echoed in the room.

Dorothea threw her bouquet in the crowd.


End file.
